


Walking to the Edage of the Earth

by Vampire_Witch



Category: blue bloods
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Pregnacny, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Witch/pseuds/Vampire_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gone, disappeared, he left me. Thank God. I slowly got up I didn’t know where I was. Brooklyn I think. I walked slowly I tried to use the Velox but I was too weak. I couldn’t put much weight on my foot; it hurt too much. I felt blood trickle down my face. I walked, no, limped by the streets as people walking by moved to avoid me or gazed at me out of concern but was too afraid to get involved.......<br/>Pain, humiliation and confusion erupt Schuyler when something immoral happens to her. She's running from what she fears but a bump filled with two,a determined family back in New York City and the need of a better future. Will Schuy;ler walk straight over the edge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion (Schuyler's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> After Revelations Schuyler has been proved innocent but was planning to look for the gates.

He was gone, disappeared, he left me. Thank God. I slowly got up I didn’t know where I was. Brooklyn I think. I walked slowly I tried to use the Velox but I was too weak. I couldn’t put much weight on my foot; it hurt too much. I felt blood trickle down my face. I walked, no, limped by the streets as people walking by moved to avoid me or gazed at me out of concern but was too afraid to get involved.  
“Excuse me Miss?” A young woman spoke. She had blonde curly hair tied back in a pony tail wore a trench coat. “Are you alright?” I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t find my voice. “Miss? I may be able to help.”  
“How?” I wheezed out.  
“I can take you to the hospital or the police,” she spoke. Both would lead to the Forces finding out. It would be all over the news. Charles would hate me even more, Trinity would see me out of her house, and Mimi would remind me about this night for the rest of my life and Jack. We barley; not spoke. Not since Lawrence died. I was due to leave New York before I was going to run from the committee’s verdict but I was told trial had been suspended and my innocence had been proved by who I don’t know. However I already had my visa set up, money put aside in a separate bank account one that the coven knew nothing about. I saw the woman take out her cell phone which made me put a hand on her wrist.  
“No police, no ambulance.” I spoke.  
“Come with me at least I own a shelter there may be no beds left by now but you can take a shower and we can bandage you up,” the blonde persistent woman reasoned. I only nodded as a reply. I felt dirty too dirty. “I’m Lisa.”  
“Schuyler,” I whispered. 

Lisa lead me to a small yet tall building as soon as we entered there were people all over from my age to their late twenties. I jumped back at the sight of all the men but Lisa assured me. She took me up the stair and into her room.   
“The showers through there are you sure you don’t want to go to a hospital?” she asked.  
“I can’t,” I muttered. She looked at me sternly and confused but nodded none the less she left me use the shower. The hot water massaged my aching thighs. I rubbed all the blood off and managed to get the dirt and knots out of my hair. I dried myself and changed into the clothes Lisa left. She could here Lisa on the phone down stairs.  
“Yes I think she’s in shock she insisted for a shower. I think she needs medical attention,” Lisa spoke. Oh shit she phoned the cops. I saw there was a fire exit I carefully climbed down trying to make no noise that the red bloods could hear. I saw things more clearly that I had to fight, get away. I had no money on me but I was stronger now I felt the urge, the strength, and the instinct to get away. I used the Velox running past the humans and ended back in Manhattan at the Met in no time. Across from the Met was the stylish Force house. No one was home they were all probably out at a party or dinner. I walked slowly up the stairs just in case any of the servants were still here finishing tidying up. I made my way into my room. I packed a duffle bag filled with clothes making sure to take my passport and my visa. I needed to leave now while I still could. I had to leave. I found myself in JFK soon enough. I scanned over the ticket screen and the nearest and cheapest flight was to Glasgow city. The flight would be long but I didn’t care. The travel agent behind the till looked at me as if I were a mere homeless girl and wondered how I could afford such money. Lawrence had left a handsome sum. Thinking about Lawrence made me remember Oliver what would he say? Would he try and find her? Oliver was her only friend. The only one who made her feel visible as other’s treated her like a ghost.  
While up in the air I had booked a travel lodge until I found a permanent apartment to rent. I remembered to bring her laptop. I was scared; no one could find me. I needed to run in America he could find me but out of it who knows. Maybe I would be free. My posture was stiff as two men sat behind me. A woman with two children was sitting next to me. She sat next to me while her two children sat on the opposite isle. For the next few hours she pestered them to behave and not do this and not do that until the two kids fell asleep resulting in the mother shortly after snoring.   
Glasgow looked similar to New York only the buildings had an older vibe to them. I carried my duffle bag into the travel lodge which consisted in a single bed, a wardrobe, an en-suite bathroom, a small dresser that held a kettle, a mug and a variety of tea, coffee, hot coco and biscuits plus a small TV. The first thing I did was go to a bank and sort out my money. Then I would have to go to a hospital to get some jabs and register only there was one thing what if I had an STI or something? I was half human. The thought made me pale for all I knew I could have HIV by now. I was sick to the core. Every time I closed her eyes I dreamt of him. I didn’t know him by name only his face. And that face would haunt me for the rest of my life.


	2. Missing (Jack's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Something immoral has happened to Schuyler and she runs away to Scotland. What will the Forces think?

We searched high and low; Trinity was looking in her room for any clues, I had phoned Oliver asking if she was with him only to be disappointed but he was adamant he could search all their hang outs. I was at the apartment in Perry Street only to find it as I left it bare and empty. I then went to the Met as Charles searched the local hospitals while police contacted all the police stations nearby to make them aware.  
The hunt began when the four of us returned from a family dinner; family excluding Schuyler which made me feel guilty. We returned to a police car parked outside asking servants questions causing deep concern from my father.   
“Mr and Mrs force. May we speak with you and you’re children?” A policeman asked. We sat down in the lounge. The policeman sat down facing us while his partner a middle age female stood behind him wearing latex gloves and carrying what looked to be evidence bag.  
“Mr Force you are the guardian of a Schuyler Van Alen are you not?” the police officer asked.  
“Yes,” Charles replied.  
“Have any of you had any contact with Schuyler in the last four hours?” We all responded no.  
“Has Schuyler done something wrong Mr....?”  
“Dinozzo and no however we are concerned for her safety,” he replied.  
“How come?” Charles asked. The policewomen stepped forward and placed the bags on the table which revealed a pile of clothes.  
“Those are Schuyler’s she was wearing them this morning,” I murmured.  
“A Lisa William found a girl on the street in Brooklyn she suspected the girl had been abused and offered her a shower as she works in a shelter. She phoned the police believing the girl had been raped however the girl must have over heard and ran off wearing the clothes Lisa gave her. These were the clothes the girl took off bra, inner, dress, jumper which has several rips and shoes. We found her leggings in a park in Brooklyn. The shelter has CTV in the house and these were shots of the girl,” the policewomen placed three pictures of Schuyler, she was beaten to a pulp, covered in dirt and looked scared and confused. Bile raised in my stomach.   
“She may come home,” Charles spoke.   
“We have an officer at her previous address and came here however after looking in her room her wallet, passport and clothes are gone,” the police officer spoke. “In the scenario victims of sexual assault are always worried what others will think of them, scared that their predator will come back, embarrassed to get help and afraid of their surroundings.”  
“Wait you told she had been abused not raped!” trinity interrupted.  
“Schuyler took off no underwear and the state of her clothes we can only suggest the circumstances,” the police women said slowly. “We are sorry but our main concern is that we find you’re niece.”

After a night of worrying calling people and searching places we didn’t find her. Mimi of course didn’t care. She was being a stuck up bitch.   
“Jack,” Charles spoke. Jack was currently lying on his bed Charles came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Jack you were closest to Schuyler do you have any idea where she might have gone?”  
“No all the places I’ve thought of I’ve checked,” I spoke.  
“I’m not meaning in New York I’m meaning anywhere else; another state, another country even another continent.” Charles spoke  
“Charles she could be any where she’s graduated, has a Visa and a passport,” I sighed. “If you think she’s left the country why not access her bank details and she where she bought a ticket.”  
“It will have to be done through the Red blood police but it might work,” Charles spoke and left probably to phone Officer Dinozzo. I stood up and opened my underwear draw and fished out a small picture; it was me and Schuyler. The picture showed Schuyler wearing her dark clothes. I was wearing dark washed jeans and a white long sleeve cotton T shirt. It felt like I was staring at it for ages as I could only here the sharp ticks of my clock in the background as my mind went blank.   
“Jack,” Trinity said rubbing his shoulder. I opened my eyes thankfully the photo must have fallen down the side of my bed as it was nowhere in sight. “Jack they think they know where Schuyler is.”  
“Where is she?” I asked sitting up quickly.  
“Glasgow,” Trinity spoke.  
“Where?” I questioned  
“Glasgow it’s a city in Scotland,” Trinity explained.  
“Wait what can the police do now she’s in Glasgow?” I asked.  
“Not a lot they’ve contacted the British police but they’ll say she’s in no danger if she left the country any way Charles and I are leaving tomorrow morning,” trinity spoke.  
“I’ll go with you,” I responded.  
“No Jack,” Trinity replied in which Jack raised his brow. “Schuyler may be in a delicate state and we can’t have her too crowded. I’m going because she may need a female shall we say and Charles needs to get some things off his chest. She may not want to come back to the USA and in which case we cannot stop her because she is eighteen and besides you have college.” All I could do was nod.  
“At least tell her to phone me or Email me,” I sighed clenching my teeth. I knew they were right but I still wished to go and see her face.  
“Of course our main concern is her well being,” Trinity said softly.  
“Just try and bring her back safe,” I sighed my head down.  
“Of course” and with that Trinity left shutting my door. A chill went through my bones it should be me going. Not them I cared for Schuyler they didn’t or did they? How could they suddenly grow a heart over night?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
